


The First Day of My Life

by SummerLouis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Jack, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon!Asher, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: “诱惑一个天使堕落需要几步？”“？”“一步，让他爱上你就可以了。”事实上没有人能说得清楚一个恶魔为何会执着于一个天使，他想要引他堕落，又想要他保持纯真。他热爱这种微妙的平衡，当然也热爱他来自天堂的情人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔!Asher&天使!Jack，现代神话AU，有一些设定参考了《好兆头》

“我想去看海豚。”

Jack正坐在他们拍摄取景地之一的高层楼顶边缘，在空中晃着双脚，喝下一口可乐，囫囵地拿易拉罐在空气里划了半个圈，差点把那罐还没喝完的饮料从几百米高的高空摔了下去，幸好他稳住了，只是自己向前倾了一下。

“不是水族馆里那种，我总觉得他们不自由。”他说，“我想去海上，这辈子我还没出过海。”

“这辈子。”陪着他与其说是散心不如说是闲逛的Asher抓到了重点，嗤笑了一声捧起手里的咖啡杯——这就是他们的不同了，他看起来更像那些“大人”，更加成熟，更加难以捉摸。“你算过你到底活了几回了吗？”

“不知道，好多回了吧。上一次我‘死去’的时候是因为车祸，这一次我可得找个有意思的方式才行，你觉得从这儿跳下去怎么样？”Jack把可乐喝完，过多的二氧化碳让他打了个嗝。他将易拉罐在手里捏扁，铝罐发出吱吱呀呀的呻吟声，最后变成了一滩看起来还挺柔软的玩意儿。Jack把那块废弃物捏在手心里，思考了几秒之后把它向后扔去而非向前，这个地区今天可没有意外死亡的名额，他很清楚这一点。

“你还想去海上看海豚，不如可以选择淹死。”Asher一动不动地看向前方，在听到身后金属撞击水泥地面的声音的时候缩了一下肩膀，向Jack的方向挪了一点，“听起来都不是什么好死法，你就不喜欢活到人类的死亡岁数然后寿终正寝吗？”

“我不知道一个地狱出身的恶魔居然会喜欢那么循规蹈矩的人生轨迹。”Jack把脑袋靠在了Asher肩膀上，他比他矮一些，这么做的时候刚刚好，“那太麻烦了，我还得不停地变化自己的外表，还不如长到十几岁玩厌了就换一幅身体来得更加方便。”

“话不能那么说，从婴儿到少年你不还是得不停地变化。。”Asher回答他的时候顺便揉了揉他脑袋上柔软的卷毛，就像揉家里的狗狗的脑袋似的。Jack被弄得有点恼伸手去拍掉了在自己脑袋上作恶的手。可没过几秒之后，Asher的手又凑了上来。

“那不一样，十年的时间不会让我厌倦，可一百年会。”Jack放弃了逃开Asher的爪子的挣扎，他有时候觉得自己可能真的在对方眼里像个可爱的小狗似的，毕竟他俩的实际年龄可比外表看起来还要差了不少，真要仔细计算的话怕不是三位数和四位数的区别，像是个鸿沟似的。

“那也就是个时间跨度。”Asher突然想起了什么，手指插在Jack发间不再动了，棕绿色眼睛定定地望着远处还没落下的夕阳。他不是吸血鬼那种惧怕阳光的生物，但他自从活在这个身体里之后，也很久没有晒那么久的太阳了，这让他有点眩晕。他知道不少人——他们的同类，事实上天使和恶魔也没多大差别——都会用差不多的面貌在人间过上几百上千年，最多换换名字，用一个二/三/四十岁的壳子套上一个不知道多少岁的灵魂；只有少数人像他这样乐此不疲地体验人生，这总会造成一些麻烦，但总体来说，一切都好。

Asher是个恶魔，大概从美国被殖民开始就在这片土地上生活了，在那之前他环游了欧洲，中世纪的时候还在英国待了很久。泰坦尼克号沉没的时候他在临近的船上，正和在那艘著名沉船上的同伴打赌谁乘坐的船会安全到达，结果他赢了赌，从那之后也再没遇见过那个和他打赌的人。

他其实没那么不喜欢人类，尽管人类总被他吸引，他总怀疑自己可能有些海妖的血统，不然怎么会那么令人喜爱。他这会儿长着一副十六岁的壳子，走在街上还是会被各式各样的人搭讪一通。不过就算他能伪造一打ID，也不想提前跑去酒吧寻欢作乐。太早了，对他这个迪士尼出身的青少年偶像的设定不太友善，还是等满规定年龄了再去放肆才好。

“一百年对我来说还是挺长的，我一共也还没活到第十个一百年呢。”Jack终于把自己的头发从Asher手里拯救出来，再歪过去点靠在人怀里，并打翻了Asher还没喝完的咖啡。他背上的衣服拱起来，隐约露出平时藏起的翅膀形状，差点打到Asher。他咯咯地笑起来，好像这个恶作剧超级精彩一般，从圈住他的少年怀里挣脱出来，“别忘了我的翅膀可不是摆设。”

他摆了摆手，用力地推着Asher的胸膛，几乎是从他怀里滚下去的，这吓到了Asher，也差点吓到他自己。他在高空中坠落的时候想着原来坠楼身亡的人在死前看到的场景是这样的。急速坠落的周遭和疯狂离自己而去的呼吸。好在他回过神来了，不然就会变成天堂有史以来第一个把自己摔死的天使了。他在接近地面的时候张开了自己的翅膀，挣脱夹克的束缚。那是一对纯白色的两翼，证明他只是个低阶天使，暂时也干不了什么大事。

“哇噢——”

Jack发出一声畅快的大喊，就连在楼顶的Asher都能听得一清二楚。更年长的恶魔只能无聊地戳戳自己身后那对装饰性大于实用性的翅膀，他可从没体验过飞起来的感觉，只有那些“堕天使”才有真正能飞的翅膀，而在片场被威亚吊起来或者自己浮在空中可不算，那玩意儿勒得人生疼，甚至让他根本没办法控制自己的表情。

几秒钟之后，他停在了Asher面前，悬在空中。

“你知道这样会被人看见的吧？”他装作满不在乎，轻声开口。

“我施了障眼法，他们看不到，我以为这事儿你也会做，你那条尾巴也很显眼了。”Jack吹了声口哨，慢慢地落到Asher身后，从背后抱起了他，那条带着尖角的尾巴在他胸口蹭来蹭去的。这有点费力，说真的，他没想过要把一个能够随便抱起他的人给抱起来需要多少力气，这让他多少面目狰狞了一点。

“你知道虽然我不会飞，但我其实有自己的办法悬浮在空中的。”Asher很快意识到了Jack的企图，轻声笑着自己使了点力。被比自己矮的人提着胳膊往上可不是什么感觉美好的事情，“要是像在电影里那样大叫一声就能变成大人的样子的话会方便很多。”

“你明明自己随时可以变，比被雷劈好多了。”Jack嘟囔着，还是用一个别扭的姿势把人抱了起来，“不过也不一定得变成Zach那样。”

“换脸可有点麻烦，还不如一个障眼法。”Asher嘟囔着，尽量让自己的重量变得轻一点。他们浮在了空中，俯瞰整个多伦多，他们脚下车水马龙，幸好普通人看不到他们，不然一个长得好看的恶魔被另一个长得好看的天使不伦不类地拖着，飞在半空中的场景倒是有点滑稽。

“你想一直这么飞去海边吗？”

“这儿离海边很近吗？”Jack抬头看了看太阳。

“不够近，但边上就有个湖。”他答。

“湖没什么意思，这种大城市的湖更没意思，要不我们飞去纽约州？”

Jack说这话的时候眯起了眼睛，他一直懒得飞，他更喜欢被人抱着或者怎么样的，总之不要花自己的力气挥动翅膀就行，而且他不喜欢这个别扭的姿势，所以他很快就过足了瘾，找了个楼顶把Asher放下去，然后慢悠悠地降落到了他的身边。

“纽约州更没意思。”Asher揉了揉被Jack拽得生疼的肩膀肌肉，“明天还要回去拍摄，你飞不了那么远。”

“别提醒我这个，这次给Zach使坏的时候你可不许出卖我，明明是你做的事情为什么要我来背锅。”Jack嘟嘟囔囔地拽着自己的羽毛，它们被风吹得横七竖八的，这会儿终于给撸平整了。

“那可不是我的错……”Asher轻声反驳着，他又坐下来了，揽着Jack的腰，后者习以为常地蹭过去，装作没看见他在后头折腾翅骨边上的羽毛。那有点疼，不过看在Asher的面子上他不会把这恶魔给赶跑。

“是你的种族天赋……”Jack漫不经心地接话下去，“嗷，你要我那么多羽毛做什么？”

“我从没见过乐意给我拔毛的天使。”Asher把拔下来的那根羽毛夹在指尖，低着头让那片羽毛老老实实躺在自己的手心里，“我想或许我能遇见个乐意和我走的异类呢？”

“天堂的故事里，地狱可不是个好地方。”Jack弯下腰，捧起Asher的头，在他的额头上落下一个和他的羽毛一样轻的吻。Asher后仰过去，去够他的唇。他看到Asher有个尖角的尾巴蜷起来缠在他手腕上不肯松开，知道那是他觉得满足的标志。他躲开了，话里只有三分真实：“你也是个天使，该知道人间才比较自在。”

Asher没有接话，他摸了摸自己的唇，几秒后那狡猾的、真正的天使已经坐到他身边了，带着孩子气的微笑往他的夹克里钻——他丢掉了自己的外套，这会儿正觉得冷。

“你记得Zach约了我们逛多伦多吧？”Asher问他。

Jack点点头，从口袋里摸出自己的手机，手指飞快地打着，从快要堆成山的消息里找出Zach用了一排叹号几乎抓狂的信息，发了个坐标过去。

“垃圾食品之夜。”他发完消息之后还记得打开手机对着自己和Asher来了一张，“我想不出我们还会去吃什么了。”

“别说你不喜欢。我们好不容易有一天休假。”Asher从他手里抢过手机看着他的成果，两张有点模糊的脸凑在一起，一个笑得开心一个有些惊诧，看起来倒还不错。

他摸出自己的手机自说自话airdrop过去，Jack也没管。WhatsApp消息疯跳，他全给划走了。

“我们还是去水族馆吧。”Jack最后把自己的手机抢过来，里面他们小演员的群里还在讨论着接下来的休息日该去哪里集体游玩一遍才好。

“我没意见。”Asher看了他一眼，先在群里发表了自己的意见：

「我投水族馆一票」

集体活动就被这样决定下来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 集体水族馆旅行和地狱犬和圣光和随便什么他们去看了鲨鱼并且不会和鱼讲话。

下一个休息日的时候，他们全家人在水族馆门口集合。这里的“全家人”指的是终于有了一天休息的Vasquez家的大小演员们。

可能是Faithe或者Grace最先用电影里的称呼来叫他们所有人的，不过所有的男孩们都没有意见，特别是他们之中最会闹腾的两个：Asher和Jack更不敢有半点意见。当他们见过大姐头房间里那堆塔罗牌和其他的和巫术一定有些关系的东西之后，谁也不敢提更多意见了。

“人间真是危险的要命。”Jack凑在Asher耳边嘀咕，好像他们的大姐——戏里戏外都是如此——会真的用圣水泼他们一样。

Asher拒绝对此发表意见，毕竟猎巫人对天使友善得不行。

总之，他们这会儿站在了水族馆门口面面相觑，因为除了他俩以外的所有人仿佛都说好了一般没有穿之前一起买的那件运动衫，只有Jack和Asher缩在外套里的灰色卫衣显眼极了。

“你们说好的吗？”Jack嘟囔着扯了扯无帽卫衣的领子，想去搭Jovan的肩膀被后者躲开了，只能在Faithe藏着什么事情似的笑容之中窥出一两点这点子是谁的主意，最后耸耸肩膀又和Asher并排走了。

“可能是除了我没人答应你。”Asher接过了话头，事实上他不在意这个，他可以假装自己和Jack身上的这件衣服是个情侣装，虽然他们连情侣都算不上，“别太在意，我们一会儿可以去海豚馆里多呆一会儿。”

“作为一个环保主义者，我必须告知你待得越久我会越想把它们放回大海。”Jack接下话头，在其他人还在为投票表决无法决定第一个去看什么的时候插进话举手提议，“不如我们分开行动，我和Ash去看海豚，Grace带着Faithe——我知道她父母说她交给你了Grace别那么看着我，Jovan和Ian可以去看鲨鱼，顺便试一下你们能不能和鱼说话，开玩笑的。分头行动，中午在餐厅集合？”

“同意。”Grace想了大概几十秒之后，作为这里的实际负责人和领头人答应了这个提议，“不要乱跑，有事随时打电话。”

问题解决。

和大部队分开之后，Jack拽着Asher没完没了地撒起了野，他们尖叫着穿过水族馆人工的水底隧道，头也不回地奔向海豚所在的地方，像一阵风一样。Asher手里还拿着半个被Jack塞进手里的冰淇淋甜筒，香草味的，Jack刚舔了两口就失去了兴趣，好像这东西他们吃过之后还能拿去喂鱼似的。

“你不用急。”Asher用另一只手翻着手机看海豚表演的时间表，得出还早得很的结论，却没空拉住跑起来比飞还快的正经天使在他前面差点跑得没影。

“我只是想多看看。”Jack最终在海豚饲养区前停下了脚步，那紧张又激动的样子仿佛从未直到这种聪明的海洋生物是什么模样，“而且他们通知了我今天一定得到这儿来。”

又是神谕之类的东西。Asher忍住了翻白眼的冲动，他想起昨天半夜突然自己开始唱歌的手机，愣是让他在大半夜的没睡好觉。他只能承认在传达消息的方面，他们的上司——领导——或者就干脆叫耶和华和路西法吧——简直创意无限。

他很快停下了胡思乱想，面前的光线简直让他睁不开眼睛，像是有人把强光灯推到了他面前直射他的眼睛似的。Asher连忙闭起眼睛，又向后退了几步。这是圣光，是对他而言始终致命的东西，可他从未在Jack身上见过那么强烈的光芒。他们相处的时候总是相互克制着本能，以免真的伤到对方。

“什么情况？”他嘟囔着继续后退，这光线已经快把半个水族馆都给照亮了。尽管Jack还记得下一个结界以免招惹其他人的怀疑，可这却阻挡不了Asher。

“我……我太兴奋了。”Jack好像终于回过神来了一般，圣光的范围逐渐缩小，只环绕在他身侧。他推开门走进去，示意Asher也跟上他。这太奇怪了，简直像《哈利·波特》里的魔力暴动似的，毫无预兆，毫无理由。

“这不是个好借口，Jack。”Asher显然不相信他的话，“兴奋不会让你失控。”

Jack犹豫了一会儿，他不是很想提起这个话题，这称不上隐私，却的确是天堂事宜。“别告诉其他人，特别是Grace，好吗？我觉得她如果真的有些本事的话应该感觉到什么了。”

“她不会来求证的，这点我可以向你保证。”Asher随手比划了几下。他有些惊讶的是他居然想要去触碰被那光芒包裹的Jack。这大概是他最接近天堂的时刻了，可惜纯白的天堂里半点都容不下他这种人，他只要踏上一格台阶，就会被烧成灰烬的。

Jack有些诧异地看他，原本还想对他的这一结论反驳两句，却被海豚的啼鸣吸引去了目光。

算了，他想。还是和动物玩一阵子吧。

他将手搁在凑过来的海豚脑袋上，带着人工海水冰凉的滑腻触感落到掌心里。他闭上眼睛，低头凑近那生灵，从咿咿呀呀的叫声里找到正确的语句，与之对话。这是他与生俱来的天赋。他半跪在水池边，并不介意向上翻涌的水流蹭湿他的裤子，只低着头，想要去亲吻着聪慧的动物。

“Sammi，好姑娘。”他笑着摸到自己被亲吻到的脸颊，“你会没事的。”

他们在海豚馆里待了很久，久到Asher都懒得去计算时间，好像真的能有一百年那么长一样。他第一次在Jack身上看到如此美丽的光芒，仿佛把饲料桶里难吃的玩意儿给一脚踢翻了的人不是他一样。他试图用手机将这个场景给记录下来，可只能拍到模糊的光和他身后并不存在的巨大翅膀，甚至看不清人脸。他第一次意识到自己到底有多喜欢Jack，然而他厌恶这感情。

“饲养员来了。”Asher拽过Jack的胳膊。松开时他手心里一片泛红，像是被烫伤一般。

“抱歉。”Jack匆匆地收起那些光芒，恋恋不舍地同那头非常喜欢他的海豚挥手告别。他浑身都湿透了，不得不集中精力把自己烘干。就在水蒸气快要全部升腾出去的时候，他发现自己站在了一只鲨鱼的面前，补充：在水底。

“一个瞬移的小把戏。”Asher说话的时候嘴边冒出一串气泡来，他正在犹豫是否应该告诉Jack，因为自己闻到了不想闻到的气味，才带着他离开。

“水底？你认真的？我才刚把自己烘干！”Jack的声音在水里有点闷，他已经挣脱了Asher牢牢地按着他的手腕的手，想要动手去掐他的脸和用手机砸他了，“如果天堂和地狱开战了我会第一个把你干掉的。”

“不，你不会。而且只是来看一下鲨鱼而已。”Asher躲开了Jack的“攻击”，向后靠在双层玻璃上，水流在他身边分开，留下一片干燥的空气，“我闻到了地狱犬的味道，我可不喜欢它，而它最讨厌的就是水。”

“你这会儿要是告诉我你被地狱驱逐了我都不会惊讶了。”Jack靠在他身边，同他一起观赏巨大水箱里巡游的鱼类。他转头的时候看到身后的玻璃外有一团并不清楚形状的黑雾正盯着他们的方向，别问他怎么看出“盯”的，他就是知道。他忍不住问：“你做了什么？”

“呃，在它来送信的时候把它从二十层的窗户里丢了出去。”Asher的表情阴了一下，“看在路西法的面子上，半夜三点在你耳边狂吠的狗简直不让人睡觉，它还有三个头。”

Jack愣了一下，随即笑弯了腰，只能扶着Asher，好半天才喘过气来。他们的水族馆之行仿佛塞了太多的讯息，他听了一个神谕，和海豚友好交流了一上午，然后被Asher带着躲避一只气得不行的地狱犬，这未免有些超标了。

“我们的周末安排是不是太刺激了？”他问。

“比不上Grace的，这儿有不止一个听到了消息的猎巫人，顺便一说她其实是个女巫，她还得照顾Faithe。”Asher扯了一下衣服下摆，意味不明地看向身后的某一个通道。

“我们的剧组里有没有猎巫人？”Jack随着他的目光看过去，“得了别说，我知道没有。”

“事实上，我们有不止一个恶魔。”Asher眨眨眼，凑过去将Jack脸上粘到的水草给拿走了，“但我不会告诉你另一个是谁。”

“我不想猜了。”Jack挂在Asher身上，他整个人都如同发烧了一样烫得伤人，而他本人仿佛对此一无所知似的。他扭过头，将自己的唇印在Asher的上，一动不动的，却睁着那双永远灵巧的眼睛盯着他。“反正也没多少时间了。”他说，“我们都快杀青了吧。”

这像是什么双关语一样。Asher垂着眼睛将人抱了起来，Jack永远轻的像片羽毛，这大概解释了他为什么能飞到太阳边上。他的手表响了起来，提示他时间快到了。他看向身后那只藏在烟雾里却不依不饶地挠着玻璃的地狱犬，歪了下嘴角。

他想起那条半夜三点突如其来的口信，警告他不要和天堂离得太近，搞得如同他们马上要和天堂开战了似的。事实上他们和天堂之间一直保持着长达千年的良好关系，而且路西法并不介意他能让一个天使落入地狱成为他们的同伴，但是对他本人而言，无论出于何种目的，这种接近都会最终伤到他。

就像自己刚才被圣光烫伤的手心一样。他想。他当然了解地狱为数不多的善意，就像他从烈火中爬出来的时候被教导的第一课一样。

“回去吧，小狗。（Go back, my little doggie.）”他说，“都快结束了。”

地狱犬呜咽着，还在扒拉那道他根本无法留下什么痕迹的玻璃。它明明得到了命令是要将Asher带回地狱的，它也没有真的被他从二十楼丢下去，可它好像快要被这个恶魔说服了，人间的确非常不错，如果没有人想把它带去失物招领处的话会更好。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在片场谈恋爱必须做好被抓包的准备

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有正经生理意味上的underage sex，未成年吸烟场景与一点都不科学健康的性爱方式。

“你知道他们喜欢说什么吗？”

片场午休，事实上他们今天由于进度调整，已经无所事事了一上午。Jack到觉得这种调整令人感到愉快，他知道Asher快杀青了，而自己还有些和Zach的戏份没有拍完。他熟悉电影的流程，拍摄完成之后大家几个月半年甚至更久各忙各的见不上面，直到宣传期开启，又不得不整天被捆在一起。从这个角度上来说他并不喜爱这份工作。

Jack偷偷拉过Asher躲在他的房车后面，熟练地从口袋里摸出一包烟和一个看起来有些年头了的打火机。他在Asher皱了眉头，却也没阻止他的行为的时候咧着嘴角大笑，“别这样，Ash，你该清楚就算是按天堂的年龄算我也成年了。”

“这改变不了你套着十四岁少年壳子的事实。”Asher搓搓手，移开视线，装做自己没看到身边卷发的少年熟练地点起一支烟的动作，他觉得自己在放哨，以免大人们跑过来抓他们回去挨骂。

“你刚想说什么？”他问。

“‘人间即地狱’，之类的。”Jack嘟囔着，他说话的时候把烟吞进了喉咙，呛得咳嗽了两声，“我听天堂的口信的时候他们说的，说我不该太留恋这儿，该回天堂了，我大概有五百年没回去过了。可人间那儿有那么糟糕，何况还是他们派我来的。”

“是没那么糟。”Asher沉思片刻之后回答他，“至少自由，还有阳光。”

他想他大概还是有资格说这话的。他诞生于地狱之下的岩浆，那是个糟糕透顶了的地方，连光线都没有。他至今还记得那种要把浑身的皮肤都烫得蜕皮的炙热，据说没有什么人能像他一样从岩浆里爬出来。他还曾亲眼见过有人被扔进沸腾的熔岩，这绝对是他眼里最糟糕的刑罚，比开肠破肚或者丢下刀山还要令他发抖，是地狱永远不缺的惨叫声的源泉之一。

他说不上来自己为什么那么厌恶那个地方，再怎么说那都是他的归宿。然而大概是撒旦太过烦人或者他漫长的叛逆期一千多年都没过去。真要他说的话，他可一点。也不。喜欢。地狱。要他回去除非出动军队，不然可没那么简单。

Jack好像感觉到了什么，他看向Asher突然垂下的眼睫，里面藏着些不该这时候冒出来的晦涩情绪。至少他敏锐地感觉到了Asher的不对劲。他没亲自去过地狱（他要是去了就再也不是个“天使”了），也多少听过一点传闻。在人间的时候大家的关系可没在地狱和天堂时那么对立和极端，相互合作也算常有的事儿。

等等。他意识到被自己忽视很久的东西到底是什么。他掐了快烧到手的烟之后飞快地问：“我记得水族馆那次有条地狱犬？发生了什么？”

“没什么。”Asher眨眨眼睛将并不好的情绪藏了回去，“就和你不受控制差点把我烧蜕皮了的圣光一个作用。有人希望我回家而已。”

“哦——”Jack拉长了调子，他有那么一瞬间觉得地狱没准真的比天堂更加温和，至少不伤及无辜，他也不知道Asher算不算得上无辜，可他真的不是他执意留在人间的原因，好吧，一部分原因。

他不知道从哪里摸出一只烟花棒来，大概是口袋，或者干脆就是从虚空里变出来的。拿打火机点燃了后径直塞给Asher，天还亮着，只能听见噼里啪啦金属燃烧的声音。他躲在这声音后面，扭头在Asher脸上亲了一下，声音响得大概隔着三辆房车都能听的一清二楚。

那烟花烧了很久都没烧完，Asher把它举起来，自己躲在火花后面看着Jack。后者若无其事地靠在车上，手垫在脑袋后面，正歪着头看他。他在等对方的后续，他觉得Jack一定还藏了什么话没说。可是Jack反而在等着他说为什么要他回家。他们谁都没有先开口，微妙的沉默隔了几秒之后才将尴尬全部挤了出去。气氛没有任何改变，直到那根烟花烧到了Asher的手。

“我们又没有战争要打，我又没有什么地狱之主的位置可以继承，轮不到我。”他将烟花的余烬丢在地上踩灭了，目光四处巡梭着希望那头跟了他几个礼拜的地狱犬这会儿就在附近听他说话，那狗太听撒旦的话，好像不把他捉回去誓不罢休似的不肯离开，就算他说他一点都不想面对地狱里据说留给他的堆积许久没人处理过的成打文书（可能这才是他根本不想回去的主要原因）都没用。

“你知道我差点以为我们要演一出地狱和天堂版本的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》吗。”Jack装模作样地笑了几声，他真的快要被搞得厌烦了，这几天就连梦里都有人在冲他嚷嚷，他根本都睡不好，只能找化妆师拿粉盖住黑眼圈。“我差点就跟他们说我不回去了，管他们要觉得我堕落还是什么。”他说，好像完全不觉得这是什么大事一样，“反正也没有审判。”

“那是个不错的主意。”Asher绿色的眼睛转了转，属于恶魔的金色竖瞳一晃而过，无论是出于什么目的，他当然都乐意听到Jack说这样的话，但他还是小心地藏好自己的心思，“我很想说地狱欢迎你……”

“但如果你不准备回去的话，我把翅膀染黑了也没什么意义。”Jack在他把话说完之前抢了后半句，说完之后用力眨了眨眼睛，“别介意，我只是感叹一下。”

这倒让Asher着实开始思考自己是不是真的该把这个老是说话不着调的小子一起带回地狱了。撒旦给他讯息简单得止于“速回，有事商讨”。他想他根本不是什么重要人物，有什么可和日理万机的地狱主人可商讨的呢？尽管他的血缘算来是撒旦从不曾告人的直系，可和恶魔谈论血缘这种东西简直就如同和天使谈论来生一样可笑。

“别了，我给你找些颜料吧，或者煤灰也行。”Asher耸耸肩膀，他几乎听到不知道躲在哪儿的地狱犬的呜咽声了，他好像总是在捉弄那只可怜的小狗，还有Jack，主动的堕落和被动地在翅膀上泼颜料可是两个概念。Asher想起那一串被他挂在床头，染着不同颜色的、从Jack身上拔下来的羽毛，“不过你该知道黑色的羽毛事实上不适合你。”

“那不是一回事儿。”Jack反驳他，“你没听出来我在承诺可以跟你走吗？”

“你把那个词换成‘表白’的话我也会回答‘没听出来’的。给恶魔承诺绝对不是你想要的，我们擅长背叛。”

“我知道你听出来了，我分得清真话和假话。”

天使们总是太敏锐了，他讨厌这个。Asher皱着鼻子，凑过去给Jack一个吻，正好堵住了他还准备说些什么的嘴。被亲吻的人支支吾吾了几声，最后认命地闭上眼睛，揽住Asher的脖子。他一向夸赞这个恶魔吻技高超，可那是私底下，他们没在片场做过什么比牵手更大尺度的事情，工作强度那么大，还有无数双眼睛盯着，谈恋爱可一点都不容易。

“嘿，男孩儿们。”

Zachary端着咖啡出门透气的时候可没想过自己会撞上这一幕，他很想假装自己没出门但是好像已经来不及了，他溜达得有点远而且附近没什么地方给他躲。他只能摸摸鼻子出声喊了一下他的两个小搭档，这感觉天杀的微妙，片场爱情故事他听得多了自己也经历过，可他大概也没想过在沙赞片场还能真的撞见一对未成年情侣。

Jack睁开眼睛的时候有点愣，这可能能算得上他这辈子的尴尬事件前三了，倒是Asher意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，扭头看向他们的好搭档的时候挂上一个近乎完美的笑容。

“我俩可能还是去车里比较好。”Asher笑着说，“帮我们保密好吗，Zach？”

“你们谈恋爱我可管不上，我没立场提反对意见。”Zachary尽量让自己装作没什么可在意的，事实上他内心大概已经大声尖叫“what the fuck”几百遍了，可谁让他是个大人呢？他就算想八卦小孩儿们的恋爱经过也得找个正确的由头。

“谢了。”Asher顺手把Jack往自己身后塞了一点，好像这么做就能把他给挡住，假装他们还是秘密地下恋情似的，“我们三个人的秘密？”

“哦所以你们甚至还没告诉家长。”Zachary点点头，“我明白了，我的嘴还是很严的。”

“我猜我们的父母可能还没准备好接受我们谈恋爱这件事。”Jack从Asher的肩膀上探出头来，他从后面环着Asher，把脑袋压在他肩膀上试图把人压低一点，“等杀青之后再说估计会好点，不然隔天整个剧组都该知道了。”

Zachary一点不想承认他其实什么都没明白。在那两个他眼里的半大孩子同他打了招呼离开之后他还端着自己快凉了的咖啡愣在原地。他知道现在的孩子早熟，可没想过他们被撞见的时候能淡定成这样。幸好他不知道这两个套着未成年壳子的人远比他的年龄长得多，不然就该是一连串的震惊了。

而跑开了的两人没走太远，他们绕了半圈径直钻进了Jack的化妆车，这儿空无一人，一点也不用担心再被人撞见。Jack把门从里面反锁了，抓着头发直嘟囔“真不凑巧”，按照时间表来说的话，他们还有大概一个小时的休息。他被仍然意犹未尽的人抱起来坐在化妆台上接着之前的亲吻。那些吻很轻，像是羽毛一般落在他的唇间；却又激烈，蕴含着暗潮涌动似的激情。

Jack没阻止他，或者说他从不阻止Asher。

冷风里Asher仍然带着高热般体温的手掌顺着Jack的衣服下摆滑进去，一路推高了他身上那件超人T恤。Asher的手顺着脊椎像是抚摸吉他琴弦一般一节一节摸索过去，习惯按弦的手指上带着粗糙的薄茧，压在冰凉的皮肤上像是散播火种的普罗米修斯一般引起Jack的颤抖。那双好看的棕色眸子定定地看着Asher，他僵在原地的原因大概不是因为Asher的恶魔尾巴正缠着他的腿用尖端摩挲着他的大腿内侧，而是在他背后轻缓地抚摸他凸起的翅骨的手，那才是他最敏感的地方。

更多的吻落下来，从面颊到喉头到胸前，他屈起腿缠住Asher的腰，向后仰着，仿佛那恶魔想要将自己身上岩浆般的滚烫全部传递给他一般。

Asher隔着裤子按上Jack半勃的阴茎磨蹭着，让它在柔软的布料下挺立。他的长尾巴在身后兴奋地晃动，你看恶魔有的时候的确和犬类像极了(这没有贬低的意思，只是他们高兴时仍会不由自主地晃动尾巴）。Jack被自己的这个想法给逗笑了，他揽着Asher的肩膀，将脸埋进他肩膀，咯咯直笑：“我不会阻止你对我做任何事的。”

好吧，好吧。Asher的脑海里一直在作响的警铃大概在十几秒之后就被他丢到了墙上砸碎宣告阵亡。管他呢，就算他们的生理年龄事实上都没满十六，可阻止不了里面套着两个加起来比耶稣诞生更年长的灵魂。他很快就抛弃了理智，在这个场景下继续谈论理智是无稽之谈。他松开皮带，挤进Jack腿间，尾巴绕过他腰际在他肛口打转，尖角一下一下戳着尾椎，让Jack根本动弹不得。

“放松点，宝贝。”Asher挑弄着Jack在空气里挺立着的乳头，将一侧的含进嘴里，分叉的舌尖挑逗着他。他感觉到了Jack的不安，他曾以不安和恐惧为食，这让他更加兴奋，就连嘴里冒出的保证都听起来没什么说服力，“我向你保证那一点都不疼。”

“这是人类身体，你想要做任何尝试的话都要承担风险。”Jack缩在他怀里，尖尾巴挠得他痒极了，他犹豫了好一阵子才在Asher一千遍的保证下同意了他的要求。那锥子似尾巴滑进他身体里，卡着他的皮肉，不出所料的疼。“你知道他们把情趣用品做成圆头的都是有道理的吧？”他皱着眉头，尖利的虎牙卡在Asher的肩膀上。

“我只是……想试试。”Asher低声道歉，甚至怀疑自己的肩膀上正在被咬出两个血洞。他的尾巴尖卡在Jack体内，棱角与软肉相互磨蹭着，让他想起蚌珠。这好像没那么好玩，虽然能让Jack疼得缩成一团的确取悦了他。他退出来，抹掉尾巴上粘着的血，事实证明这玩意儿不适合人类身体。

血液也真的算不上什么好的润滑，何况对他而言这东西和圣光一样有毒。他真不明白天使下凡后的身体构造是怎么做到结合得如此微妙的，天堂所有的防御机制都被保留了下来，可他们仍然如同人类一样脆弱。

他把自己挤进去，花了大把时间安抚疼得颤抖的人——也许不是因为疼痛而是因为射精，谁知道呢——总之他用了很大的功夫才确认Jack真的想继续以及他没有任何问题。而对于Jack来说，他觉得这一切就是他在实行自己的叛逆，他毫无经验，也不妨碍他在其中找到乐趣，他肆无忌惮地尖叫着，像伊甸园里的夏娃，被先知的毒蛇诱惑而吸引，让他在自己体内埋得更深，他浑身热得发红，像是可口的禁果。

Asher自然乐意摘下这颗果子。他金色的竖瞳正如蛇一般紧盯着Jack，他吞噬着纯洁无垢的天使的每一寸皮肤，从内而外又从外至内，直到Jack染着欲望的声音都变了调。

人造的高潮过后有什么声音突然闯进这个密闭的空间里，让他们终于冷静下来，他们的角色不再是恶魔与天使，不再是诱人的蛇与天真的夏娃，只是偷摸着躲起来了的Asher Angel与Jack Dylan Grazer，两个不听话的小演员。

化妆车外有人正在拼命敲门。

Asher摸出手机才发现时间过了，他们本该在二十分钟前就出现在片场的。

这里是人间。天使与恶魔同时捂住了额头，在发现对方正在和自己想同一件事的时候又笑成了一团。他们狼狈的收拾着自己，直到五分钟之后，Asher去拉开了化妆车的门。

“抱歉，我们想睡一会儿，结果好像睡过头了。”他说的是实话。

大人们松了口气，至少他们没有乱跑而只是因为睡着忘记了时间不是什么值得在片场被大书特书的问题。Jack适时出现在他身后，揉着乱七八糟支棱着的卷发，又被化妆师塞回了车子。他冲Asher笑了一下，感觉自己好像忘记问他什么事情了。

算了，他想。这会儿不是好时机。


End file.
